The present invention relates to evaluation data display devices which display evaluation data corresponding to the image of an object such as an individual's face and/or body.
Recently, color information display devices have been proposed which display evaluation or advice data on a combination of colors on the basis of the combination of colors when same is designated. Thus, since the user can understand on the display screen of the color information display device an impression or an image which is made based on a combination of the colors of a top and a bottom which the user wears, the user can determine the colors of the top and bottom which the user wears when the user goes out, in light of the displayed evaluated or advice data.
Since those color information display devices only display data on evaluation or advice on a combination of colors, the user cannot know whether the impression which the user's face or whole body makes matches with the top and bottom which the user actually wears, or what the impression of a combination of the user's face and the top and bottom which the user wears is like. In addition, the user cannot know what color matches with the user's face or whole body on the basis of the impression or image of the shapes of the user's face and whole body.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an evaluation data display device in which the user can rapidly and surely know whether the impression of the user's face matches with the kind of a top and a bottom which the user wears, or what an impression of a combination of the user's face and an impression or image which the kinds of a top and a bottom which the user wears is like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an evaluation data display device in which the user can rapidly and surely know evaluation data on a color desirable or undesirable for the shape of the user's face or whole body on the basis of the impression of the shape of the user's face or whole body.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an evaluation data display device in which the user can rapidly and surely know evaluation on whether a designated color and the images of objects such as the user's face and whole body provide a matching or preferable combination, or what impression they make in combination.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an evaluation data display device comprising:
first designating means for designating one of a plurality of face images;
second designating means for designating the kind of a garment;
evaluation data storage means which stores a plurality of different evaluation data each on a combination of a face image and a garment;
reading means for reading evaluation data on a combination of the face image designated by the first designating means and the kind of a garment designated by the second designating means from the evaluation data storage means; and
evaluation data display means for displaying the evaluation data read by the reading means.
According to the present invention, when the user designates one face image from among the plurality of face images with the first designating means and the kind of a garment which the user wears with the second designating means, the corresponding evaluation data is read from the evaluation data storage means on the basis of the combination of the designated face image and kinds of the garment and is displayed on the evaluation data display means. Thus, the user can rapidly and surely know whether the impression of the user's face matches with the kind of the garment which the user wears, or what impression or image the combination of the impression of the user's face and the kind of that garment makes.